Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow
Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow is the second album of the Vocal Collections series. It is an album of a selection of tracks from the original Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy VI "arranged" for vocals. The songs are sung in Japanese, English, French, and Portuguese, and are preformed by Risa Ohki and Ikuko Noguchi. The liner notes contain lyrics, messages from composer Nobuo Uematsu and singer Risa Ohki, and each song has a paragraph dedicated to the song. Track list #"Long Distance" — (Final Fantasy IV - "Main Theme") #"Yuukyuu no Kaze" — (Final Fantasy III - "Eternal Wind") #"Have You Ever Seen Me?" — (Final Fantasy III - "Tozas, the Dwarves Village") #"Valse des Amoureux" (Newly Released - "Lover's Waltz") #"GAIA" — (Final Fantasy - "Main Theme") #"Tooi Hibi no Nagori (Remnants of Distant Days)" — (Final Fantasy V - "Sorrows of Parting") #"Harukanaru Kokyou (My Home, Sweet Home)" — (Final Fantasy V) #"Estrelas (Stars)" — (Final Fantasy IV - "Melody of Lute") #"Kami no Yurikago (God's Cradle)" — (Final Fantasy VI - "Relm's Theme") #"Love Will Grow" — (Final Fantasy II - "Finale") #"The Prelude" Liner Notes (translated from the original Japanese) Message from Nobuo Uematsu Even Tchaikovsky's musics are just random symbols on a piece of paper, without musicians to play them. Likewise, a violin is just a wooden block without a player. An unused computer is just a box. Things come alive when humans use them, find something out of them, and think about them. In that instant, a "thing" becomes an "instrument" for the first time. This silver colored disc is not complete yet. This disc is complete only if you listen and find something out of it. Yes, you are one of the last staffs involved in the making of this album, too. Thank you for completing this CD with me. Message from Risa Ohki During the development of this album, China and France continued testing nuclear weapons. Earth is becoming a Swiss cheese full of holes after over 2,000 nuclear bomb tests. If every effect has a reasonable cause, how can this be explained? Will animals morphed due to radiation conquer humans? Then, would the job of humans be done (the job to create such a world), leading them into extinction like the dinosaurs? I hear that the Earth is a single life form and that the universe, too, is a huge life form. Lives grow and evolve. Both are in some form of changing. We change, learn something out of the change, and change again; with Earth and the Universe. Is Earth, the many-holed cheese, a result of our learned change, and a milestone indicating that we are heading toward something? As skin cells replace themselves, many humans die as others are being born rapidly. Is there a guide that would show us the way, maybe in our DNA? Cells. If everything in the universe is contained in me as if every cell of me contains information all about me, I want to know more. I want to see the "guide" in me. I want to know the answer to this question: "Who am I ?" Nobody can or would answer. It seems that I must follow the "guide" in my body, and walk with it, facing all the questions coming up to me. See also *''Final Fantasy: Pray, the first album of the Vocal Collections. *Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba"'' External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/324 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Vocal Collections II "Love Will Grow"] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5147 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Vocal Collections II "Love Will Grow" (reprint)] Vocal 02 es:Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow